In networking, a flow can be defined as a sequence of packets sharing common network identification attributes, which can be extracted from packet header fields associated with the packets. The size (e.g., volume) of a flow (e.g., origin-destination flow (ODF)) can be defined as the number of packets or bytes of a flow over a particular period of time. For many networking applications, knowledge of flow sizes with regard to traffic being communicated in the network can be desirable for a number of reasons. For instance, flow size measurement and estimation can be desirable in network monitoring, which can provide desired (e.g., useful) information for different applications, including network design, operation and management of the network, and/or security of the network.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview relating to network communications, and is not intended to be exhaustive.